Nestor Cartesius
Nestor Cartesius was a senator of the Empire. He was a direct descendant of a senior member of the Intergalactic Naval Reserve Arm and publicly defended INRA's covert operations after the rediscovery of several INRA bases in October 3303. Cartesius was found murdered in his home on Capitol on April 20, 3304.Week in Review - 22 APR 3304 In a statement released after Cartesius's death, Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval said, "The Empire has lost one of its staunchest champions – one whose name will never be forgotten. Rest assured that we will do everything in our power to find those responsible and bring them swiftly to justice."Galactic News: Imperial Senator Murdered Subsequent investigation by the Imperial Internal Security Service found that Cartesius was killed by a nerve toxin. It was administered by an ex-member of the Imperial Guard who operated as a freelance assassin. She was hired by the League of Reparation, a terrorist organisation that sought to avenge the victims of INRA's unethical activities. The IISS tracked the assassin to her hideout, where she resisted arrest. She was eliminated during an exchange of gunfire.GalNet: Covert Organisation Discovered The League of Reparation was subsequently dismantled by a joint taskforce consisting of members of the Imperial Internal Security Service, Federal Intelligence Agency, and Alliance Interpol. Timeline 02 AUG 3304 * During the trial of Riri McAllister, the leader of the League of Reparation, at the Alliance Chamber of Justice on Turner's World, Alioth, McAllister was shot Polly Cartesius, the daughter of Senator Nestor Cartesius, using a concealed laser firearm that had been designed avoid security scans. McAllister was hospitalized. Polly did not resist arrest, and it was clear that had intended to take revenge for her father. She was taken into IISS custody by Captain Nimah Seutonia and extradited back to Capitol for trial for attempted murder. The incident came two weeks after Nestor Cartesius's ceremonial funeral, in which he was entombed in the Hall of Martyrs beneath the Imperial Palace.GalNet: Riri McAllister Shot 14 JUN 3304 * Independent reporter Flint "Firemaker" Lafosse theorized that Senator Cartesius was not the League of Reparation's first victim as popularly assumed, noting that the League may have operated in secret for years and be behind various unsolved murders whose victims happened to be descended from INRA personnel.GalNet: League of Reparation Implicated in Historic Deaths 04 MAY 3304 * Senator Cartesius's murderer, an unidentified former member of the Imperial Guard, was killed at her hideout in a gunfight with IISS investigators. Examination of her communications equipment revealed that she was hired by the League of Reparation, a secret organisation dedicated to avenging the victims of INRA's crimes. Captain Seutonia announced that the IISS was coordinating with the Federation and Alliance to track down the League to protect other INRA descendants.GalNet: Covert Organisation Discovered 27 APR 3304 * Senator Cartesius's murder continues to provoke widespread public speculation, as well as renewed interest in the activities of the Intergalactic Naval Reserve Arm. The IISS investigation continues.GalNet: Senator's Death Raises Questions about INRA 20 APR 3304 * Senator Cartesius was found murdered in his home on Capitol. His death was ruled a homicide and is currently being investigated. A note left at the scene read "For Jameson," implying that Cartesius's murder was a form of revenge for the death of CMDR John Jameson. Cartesius was known to be a direct descendant of a senior INRA member. Captain Niamh Seutonia of the Imperial Internal Security Service said the IISS believed this crime was connected to the recent rediscovery of INRA outposts. "Our working hypothesis is that the motive was revenge, driven by perceived misconduct on the part of both the INRA and Cartesius's ancestor." 19 OCT 3303 * Imperial Senator Nestor Cartesius responded to the discovery of INRA bases: "It is true that the INRA operated covertly, but there is nothing in the organisation's past of which we need feel ashamed, and I see no reason for its work to remain secret. The INRA achieved the objectives it was created to fulfil – very successfully, I might add. The pertinent question is if its work can be of value to us now, in the wake of the Thargoids' return."Galactic News: Further INRA Bases Discovered References Category:Senators Category:Characters